O gosto amargo do fim
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: O beijo que selava o acordo,o pacto silencioso.O pacto do fim.Do fim do amor,do fim da amizade,do fim da dor da alma dos dois.Eles ainda estavam ligados,mas apenas pela dor.Pela dor do fim." SB/HG. Participante do V Challenge Relâmpago do 6V.


**V Challenge Relâmpago - Fim **

Nome do autor: Dione  
Título: O gosto amargo do fim  
Ship: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger  
Gênero: Romance/Drama  
Classificação: T  
Observação: Pós-Hogwarts

**Tema: **  
#Fim  
**Itens: **  
# Lágrimas  
# Dia ensolarado  
**Bônus **:  
# Itens "Lágrimas" e "Dia ensolarado" relacionados.

Disclaimer: Esses personagens pertencem a uma loira doida, que faz com que eu escreva isso. Então, eu não ganho com isso, e nem pago por isso. ; )

_N/A: Bom, eu escrevi essa fic em um lapso ouvindo a nova música do Skank, "Ainda gosto dela" e, se estiver lendo a fic, ouça a música junto. Espero que gostem. _

__________________________________________________________________

_O gosto amargo do fim _

Os dois caminhavam calmamente por uma pracinha que havia perto de Grimmauld Place. Havia três anos que estavam juntos e ele simplesmente não entendia que todos os dias em que tinha vontade de chorar, o dia amanhecia e ficava até o entardecer completamente ensolarado. Mas quando ela tinha algo a dizer ou revelar o dia começava a ficar nublado e tempestuoso.

Duas personalidades completamente diferentes. Mas uma completava a outra. As duas se encaixavam mais que perfeitamente. Mesmo ele sendo mais velho, era o mais irresponsável. Ela, pelo contrário, era sempre a racional. Sirius às vezes conseguia odiar isso nela, mas às vezes gostava. Hermione provava para ele todos os dias que idade não era documento.

E este dia não havia sido diferente. Era lá pelas 3 da tarde e sol raiava alegremente no céu. Ele engoliu em seco quando ela pegou em sua mão e sorriu pra ele, que lhe olhou e se voltou para frente novamente. Ele sabia que quanto mais ele adiasse este momento, pior seria. Mais a dor, que estava escondida, ficaria mais dolorida. Ele viu um banco bem afastado do restante das poucas pessoas e bem próximo ao lago, e a puxou para lá.

O banquinho ficava em frente ao lago da praça, que era muito grande, e como esse canto era isolado, era melhor. Quando ela se sentou, se virou para ele e disse:

- O que aconteceu? Você não me engana, Sirius, por mais que você tente. O que você quer me contar, hein?

- Não sou eu que tenho que contar nada a ninguém. Na verdade, eu acho que _você _que deveria me explicar uma coisa, Hermione.

- O que houve meu amor? – Ela acariciou o rosto dele de leve, preocupada. Sirius se esquivou do toque dela, das mãos dela, do jeito dela. Parecia que algo viscoso se apossava do peito dele, e por mais que tivesse vontade de bater nela, de xingá-la, de gritar-lhe algumas verdades. Mas ele só queria uma resposta.

- Só me responda a essa pergunta: Como? – Ele parecia extremamente desolado. Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e uma lágrima brotou em seus olhos. Sentiu os raios solares cada vez mais fortes em sua nuca, e junto com eles, as lágrimas tomavam força em seus olhos. Levantou a cabeça, fazendo com que dois caminhos de lágrimas, vindos de cada olho, se mostrassem para ela, e lhe sussurrou, como se aquelas palavras levassem um pedaço dele junto: - Por que você quis me trair com meu sobrinho, Hermione? Por que você me fez acreditar que eu era pai de uma criança que não era minha? Por que você usou essa criança?

Hermione ficou perplexa. Sirius havia visto.

- Então você leu a carta. Por isso ela estava aberta na minha estante.

- Então você não nega?

Hermione pousou a cabeça em seus joelhos e respirou fundo. Havia mentido para ele durante 5 anos. Não adiantava mais mentir, não agora. E ele estava tão calmo, e ao mesmo tempo tão nervoso... Ela não sabia o que fazer. Olhou nos olhos dele e percebeu que ele esperava mais que a confirmação, ele esperava uma explicação para aquilo tudo.

- Eu e Harry havíamos tido um caso em Hogwarts, e eu sempre me senti bem com ele, e ao mesmo tempo era algo tão... Carnal. Mas aí você voltou do véu, entrou em minha vida, e eu vi que não era só sexo que me interessava. Mas fui entender tarde demais. Harry não iria me deixar, e na mesma noite em que você me pediu em noivado, nós transamos pela última vez. E semanas depois eu vi que estava grávida. Nunca poderia lhe falar que estava grávida de outro, principalmente de Harry, por que seria também falar que eu era infiel. Que eu não era tão certinha. – Ela engoliu em seco e continuou, com seus olhos transbordando. – E eu sempre pareci a certa pra você. O seu contrário. O ser que te completava. O seu lado correto. E eu havia agido incorretamente. Isso me machucava até mais que o meu orgulho ferido. Machucava-me saber que você iria criar educar e amar um filho que não era seu. Eu não poderia dar um fim nisso. Eu não me sentia capaz. E não, Harry não sabe de nada. E eu não pretendo falar.

Houve um silêncio pesaroso. Ela sentia as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos sem parar. Ela não conseguia se segurar. Não queria magoar Sirius. Não queria dar fim ao seu amor por ele e nem no amor dele por ela. Mas o que a grandiosa Hermione não sabia é que já tinha ferido tanto os sentimento do homem que amava, que nem sentimento por ela ele não tinha mais, a não ser um: dó.

Sirius se sentia confuso. Sabia que a partir do momento que ela havia falado que o menino não pertencia a ele, sentiu que onde antes havia amor, ódio, compaixão, frieza, amizade e medo, se resumia a um único buraco em seu peito. Um buraco que antes era ocupado por seus sentimentos por ela, que não eram nada conturbados, em um passe de mágica, todos eles deixaram de existir. Ele já não podia sentir nada por ela. Ela acabava de por fim nos seus sentimentos. E ela não sabia disso.

Ele se levantou e ela continuou de cabeça baixa. Ele parou de frente para ela e levantou seu rosto pelo queixo, e viu, no meio do dia completamente ensolarado, um pingo de chuva cair entre o casal e um raio aparecer no céu. Aquele raio, em meio a um dia ensolarado, mostrava a rachadura que ela deixou em sua alma. Em seu coração.

- Hermione. Olhe em meus olhos.

Eles finalmente se encararam. Os dois pares de olhos nublados, com lágrimas de amor, de ódio, de sangue. Com gosto de final infeliz. Com o gosto amargo do fim. Do fim dos dois, com o fim do amor, com o fim do elo construído.

- Você pode ter certeza que vou amá-la pelo resto da minha vida. Mas não será nunca mais do mesmo jeito. Você deixou um buraco onde havia você e os meus sentimentos por você. E esse buraco vai demorar a ser tampado. Eu espero sinceramente que você encontre alguém que consiga realmente te fazer feliz, do jeito que eu não pude. É melhor tudo acabar agora, com menos dor. Mas pode ter certeza: Isso dói muito mais em mim do que em você.

Ele se abaixou e lhe deu um beijo casto nos lábios. O último beijo, com um gosto amargo, um gosto salgado. O beijo que selava o acordo, o pacto silencioso. O pacto do fim. Do fim do amor, do fim da amizade, do fim da dor da alma dos dois. Eles ainda estavam ligados, mas apenas pela dor. Pela dor do fim.

_N/A²: Queria agradecer a Dark, primeiro pelo chall lindo que me fez escrever essa fic no meio da madrugada, e que eu acho que ficou bem melhor que a outra. Espero que goste da fic, Dark, e que qualquer pessoa que venha a ler, também goste. enfim, é isso. Beijinhos. ;)_


End file.
